¿Quién te gusta?
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Si hay algo que define a Naruto Uzumaki es que es muy terco, u obstinado si lo quieren adornar, y no va a descansar hasta que saber quién es la persona de la que Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado.


**¿Quién te gusta? **  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai  
Inicio: Martes 06 de agosto de 2019.

El otoño estaba por iniciar y atrás quedaban los calurosos días de verano. La estación traía consigo la particular característica de la caída de las hojas de los árboles, en donde caen aquellas hojas que han perdido su verdor y la energía que estaba agrupada en las hojas ahora residía en las raíces para salvaguardarse durante los meses fríos y avivar su esplendor en la primavera. Otro fenómeno de la naturaleza eran las maravillosas vistas que dejaban las parvadas de aves que emigraban hacía climas más cálidos y regresar cuando el invierno hubiera acabado.

Al inicio de esta estación las temperaturas comienzan a hacerse mucho más frías, por lo que había una serie de circunstancias que obligaban a las personas a adaptarse o a perecer. El descenso de las temperaturas exige al cuerpo humano un mayor consumo de energía para regular la temperatura corporal y no morir congelado. Sin embargo, ese mismo gasto de energía implica que el sistema de defensa del cuerpo se vea mermado ante los virus. El tiempo húmedo y templado es propicio para la aparición de virus, lo que aumenta enormemente la posibilidad de tener alguna complicación de salud, especialmente con aquellas enfermedades que tenían que ver con el sistema respiratorio. Eso era un principio que todo Shinobi conocía muy bien.

Estaba también el hecho de que los días se hacían mucho más cortos, la disminución de las horas de la luz del sol de alguna manera, pero no en todos los individuos, influían en el aumento de problemas relacionados con la depresión. El otoño además era conocido por los habitantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas como la estación de la madurez o del ocaso de la vida.

Él estaba de vuelta en la aldea, aquella que había abandonado y traicionado algunos años atrás y a pesar de que era su aldea natal, ésta había cambiado mucho lo que lo hacía sentir un intruso al caminar por sus calles. La gente lo miraba con recelo y los escuchaba murmurar, podría no entender con claridad que decían más sin embargo, se daba una idea. Se encontraba viviendo lo mismo que había vivido Naruto cuando era un niño, y si ahora como joven adulto aquella actitud de las personas le dolía, no quería imaginar lo que su amigo rubio había sentido en el pasado.

Casi anochecía y caminaba con total tranquilidad bajo el clima fresco que era acompañado de un viento ligero. A él, particularmente le gustaba mucho más aquel clima que los acalorados y agobiantes días de verano. Sin embargo, el hecho de que le gustara el frío no significada que su cuerpo no lo sintiera, claro que su cuerpo lo resentía sin embargo, paradójicamente lo helado del viento lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca.

¡Sasuke! – escuchó una voz muy conocida gritar su nombre. Sin embargo, no detuvo su caminar – ¡Hey Sasuke espera!

No seas tan escandaloso, Naruto – le dijo una vez que su amigo le dio alcance.

¿Y por qué no te detienes si te estoy hablando? – se quejó el rubio.

De igual forma ibas a alcanzarme – fue tajante su respuesta.

Ne, Sasuke – dijo de pronto con su particular humor – vamos a cenar ¿Qué dices?

No me gusta el ramen – le contesto el azabache con seriedad, sabiendo que su amigo lo invitaría al famoso restaurante que frecuentaba a diario.

Pero el ramen de… - no pudo terminar su oración pues su amigo lo interrumpió.

Voy a cocinar algo, si quieres puedes acompañarme – comentó el Uchiha sin mirarlo. Naruto era la única persona que se mostraba feliz por su regreso, la única que le regalaba una sonrisa, la única que le dirigía la palabra. Su único contacto humano en aquella aldea.

¿En tu casa? – preguntó Naruto con inocencia.

¿Dónde más, _dobe_? –

El _dobe_ eres tú – le regañó – pero es que antes nunca me invitabas a tu casa.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Era cierto que en el pasado rechazaba todo contacto con las personas, especialmente con Naruto. Ahora, en el presente, se había dado cuenta que la sed de venganza y el maldito _"orgullo Uchiha"_ había alejado a todas las personas que quisieron estar con él. Bueno, casi a todos, ya que cierto rubio seguía a su lado a pesar de todo. Actualmente era distinto, el tiempo le había dado madurez y si bien su actitud apática no había cambiado, estaba más abierto al contacto con la gente, principalmente con Naruto al que antes solo rechazaba. No obstante, no podía negarse a sí mismo que era al rubio al que más había extrañado durante larga su ausencia, todos los días estaba en sus pensamientos, todos los días se preguntaba cómo estaría el dueño de Kurama, si ya se había vuelto más fuerte… Naruto siempre había estado con él en la distancia.

Ambos caminaron el silencio. Ciertamente no hacían falta muchas palabras o largas conversaciones para disfrutar de la compañía del otro aunque les costase reconocerlo, más al azabache que al rubio. La simple compañía física los hacía sentirse en paz. Naruto caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos para aminorar el frío que sentía y miraba al suelo con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Sasuke tenía su mirada dirigida al frente y en sus manos llevaba la bolsa con los víveres que había comprado.

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto sacando al Uzumaki de sus pensamientos.

¿Ah? – exclamó – Es solo que estoy feliz de que hayas regresado Sasuke.

¿Por qué te alegras tanto? – preguntó de nuevo el ojinegro.

Porque somos amigos - respondió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke exhaló, debió imaginar la respuesta que tendría su pregunta. Francamente ya lo sabía pues conocía muy bien a su amigo. Naruto siempre le daba esa respuesta: _"Porque somos amigos"_. Y aunque ya en muchas ocasiones había tratado de desentrañar el sentido de esa frase, el mismo rubio decía que no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo y que en realidad no importaba, pues lo importante es que ahora estaban juntos de nuevo en Konoha.

Siguieron caminando durante diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a la casa que había sido del clan Uchiha desde principios de tiempo. A pesar de que se encontraba en un barrio prestigiado de la aldea, en si esa casa por fuera se encontraba muy descuidada, la hierba había crecido alrededor, algunos vidrios estaban quebrados y algunas partes de la pared estaban pintadas con la palabra _"traidor"_ en color rojo. Nada que ver con la majestuosa residencia que había sido en el pasado, no era así como Naruto la recordaba.

Sasuke… - susurró Naruto pero el susodicho no lo dejó continuar.

Eres el único que se alegra de que haya regresado – comentó seriamente el azabache.

No digas eso Sasuke, nuestros amigos también lo hacen – le dijo indignado.

Probablemente Sakura y Kakashi, pero no creo que alguien más – contestó con habitual seriedad.

Sai también… - iba a comentar el rubio pero nuevamente el pelinegro no lo dejó continuar.

A ese ni lo menciones, no le tengo confianza – afirmó el dueño del sharingan – ¿Cómo puede alegrarse si ni siquiera me conoció en el pasado?

Naruto no dijo nada más pues ya estaban en la entrada principal y Sasuke lo invitaba a pasar. El interior de la casa no era muy diferente al exterior. No tenía luz, las paredes también estaban pintadas, algunas ventanas a falta de vidrio estaban tapadas con frazadas para aminorar el frío, de mobiliario solo tenía una vieja mesa, dos sillas, una parrilla que fungía de estufa y un viejo sillón. Se notaba que Sasuke había limpiado, sin embargo aquella casa no estaba en condiciones de ser habitada por nadie.

¿Y se puede saber en dónde duermes Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto en cuanto puso un pie dentro dela casa.

En el sillón – contestó el Uchiha.

¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que vivas aquí! – exclamó Naruto con enojo.

Esta es mi casa – le dijo Sasuke sorprendido por el repentino enojo del blondo.

No está en condiciones de ser habitada por nadie Sasuke, así que agarra tus cosas – le ordenó Naruto – y nos vamos de aquí.

¿Y a dónde se supone que nos iremos? Esta es mi casa – replicó el azabache.

Vas a quedarte en mi casa en lo que remodelamos la tuya, no puedes vivir así – dijo Naruto tomando una caja con algunas pertenencias de Sasuke.

No puedes decidir eso Naruto – Sasuke lo miró a los ojos con reserva.

No es una decisión Sasuke – una sonrisa socarrona salió de los labios del Uzumaki – es una orden, nos vamos de aquí.

Naruto iba caminado delante del último miembro del clan Uchiha con un par de cajas sobre sus manos. Estaba molesto, muy molesto de que Sasuke no le hubiese comentado nada de las condiciones en las que estaba viviendo, se supone que eran amigos, lo menos que esperaba era que le contara sus problemas… ¡Arg! ese Sasuke seguía igual de encerrado en sí mismo, era un cabezota. Técnicamente, los amigos estaban para ayudarse, y él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar al azabache en lo que fuera, ¿Acaso no lo había demostrado lo suficiente?

Sasuke lo seguía de cerca, después de una discusión de más de una hora habían salido de aquella casa rumbo a la casa del rubio. Al final había tenido que ceder por la simple razón de que, aunque le costara reconocerlo, Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Llevaba una semana en Konoha y vivir en su casa, era muy complicado además de desagradable y no solo por las condiciones del sitio, sino por todos los recuerdos que aquella casa le evocaba.

No entiendo porque no me habías dicho nada Sasuke, eres un cabeza hueca – habló de pronto Naruto

No tenía por qué decírtelo, _usuratonkachi_ – respondió

Pero ya no estás solo Sasuke – le dijo Naruto – tienes que confiar en mí.

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto que sin duda era mucho más pequeña que la de Sasuke pero mucho más acogedora. Sasuke se sentía extrañamente cómodo en aquel lugar, esperaba que estuviera todo revuelto, desacomodado, fuera de su sitio, sucio, en cambio el único desorden que encontró fueron pocos trastes sucios sobre la mesa y en el fregadero, que probablemente serían los del desayuno de esa mañana.

¿Seguro que esta es tu casa Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke con ironía.

Claro que lo es, ¿Por qué lo dudas? – lo miró sorprendido – Ya habías venido antes ¿No?

Si pero ahora está limpio y ordenado – le contestó Sasuke.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso ¡eh!? – Naruto lo miró con enojo.

Es raro viniendo de ti – contestó Sasuke sin importarle la reacción de Naruto.

Si serás… _teme_… – dijo el rubio con un puchero en su cara – mejor ve a darte un baño Sasuke, el baño está por allá, ahí hay toallas, jabón y shampoo.

Mejor dúchate tú primero en lo que yo preparo la cena – objetó el otro.

Buena idea – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad – puedes usar lo que necesites de la cocina, en el refrigerador también cosas, úsalas también si las necesitas.

Gracias – respondió.

Sasuke se dirigió a la pequeña cocina en donde solo había unos trastes sucios, por lo demás se veía ordenado, lucía como una cocina cualquiera. Era raro, en el pasado las pocas ocasiones que pasó a la casa de Naruto era un completo desorden, y literal, toda la casa estaba llena de vasos instantáneos de ramen. Se quitó el sacó que usaba y se lavó la manos.

Sacó de las bolsas la comida que había comprado y lo acomodo sobre la mesa. Abrió el refrigerador y se sorprendió. Naruto tenía el refrigerador casi lleno de comida, se preguntaba porque se la pasaba comiendo ramen. Con lo que había comprado y con lo que tenía Naruto iba a preparar udon y takoyaki. Seguía extrañado por la limpieza y el acomodo en la casa de su amigo rubio. Sin embargo, era cómodo preparar la cena en ese lugar, se sentía relajado todo lo contrario a cuando cocinaba en su casa.

No tuvo problemas para preparar la cena, supo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para poder preparar la comida. Había incluso, prendido la chimenea para aminorar el frío que empezaba a sentirse dentro de la casa.

Huele muy bien Sasuke – se esuchó la voz de Naruto que venía de la habitación con una toalla en la cabeza.

Es udon y takoyaki – respondió el azabache.

Ve a ducharte en lo que yo pongo la mesa – ordenó Naruto.

De acuerdo – empezó a caminar rumbo al baño.

Iré a la tienda de a lado a comprar una cerveza ¿Quieres? – comentó el rubio.

No bebo alcohol – indicó Sasuke – pero una limonada está bien.

¿En serio no bebes alcohol? – preguntó Naruto con sorpresa.

No, no bebo – respondió el oninegro con sinceridad.

¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

¿Por qué, que? – Sasuke estaba extrañado con la pregunta.

¿Por qué no bebes alcohol? – cuestionó Naruto.

Porque no me gusta, Naruto – Sasuke respondió con simpleza.

¡Eso es raro! – comentó el rubio mirándolo con extrañeza.

No tiene nada de raro, _dobe_ – comentó el Uchiha.

Sasuke caminó hacía la caja en donde tenía algo de ropa y después se encerró en el baño. Realmente necesitaba una ducha, cenar y dormir. Se denudó mientras miraba a su alrededor y a pesar de que Naruto había usado el baño apenas unos minutos atrás, estaba limpio y en orden. No podía quitarse eso de la mente, ¿Desde cuándo Naruto se había convertido en todo un erudito del orden y la limpieza? En sus años de ausencia Naruto había cambiado mucho de eso no le quedaba duda, obviamente su apariencia, su estatura casi estaba a la par que la suya, sus músculos se habían desarrollado, su manera de hablar había madurado… se preguntaba en qué más había cambiado y sobre todo qué tanto había cambiado su amigo.

Le hubiese gustado llenar la tina y durar un buen rato, sin embargo la cena ya estaba lista y su rubio amigo lo esperaba para cenar, por lo que un baño rápido fue la mejor opción en esos momentos. Una pantalonera y una sudadera negra eran su pijama. Secó su cabello y fue directo a la cocina, sin embargo Naruto no había llegado todavía. Era raro, puesto que la tienda quedaba solo a dos casas de la de Naruto.

Ya llegué – gritó Naruto nada más abrir la puerta – perdón Sasuke es que me encontré con Sakura chan.

No hay problema – contestó el otro con seriedad. ¿Naruto seguía enamorado de esa chica de cabello rosa? No quiso seguir la conversación para evitar hablar de aquella chica que lo molestaba mucho.

Vamos a cenar ya, muero de hambre – dijo Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke sirvió los platos. Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer. Mientras Sasuke lo hacía con tranquilidad, Naruto comía como si fuera su última comida en la vida, el ojinegro pensó que al menos la costumbre de comer rápido era algo que aún tenía aquel chico. Sonrió levemente.

Esto está delicioso, Sasuke – alabó el rubio la comida.

Gracias – respondió Sasuke.

Será genial tenerte en casa estos días – comentó Naruto que sin darte cuenta había provocado un sonrojo en el azabache.

Oye Naruto… - habló Sasuke.

¿Qué pasa? –

¿Por qué tu casa está ordenada y limpia? – preguntó Sasuke con mucho interés.

¿Sigues con eso? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, sorprendido de que su amigo preguntara algo así.

No era como yo la recordaba, incluso pensé que tendría que limpiar antes de hacer la cena – comentó Sasuke con sinceridad.

Lamento haberte decepcionado – bromeó el rubio - En realidad, Konohamaru y sus amigos vienen a limpiar un par de días a la semana a cambio de que los entrene – respondió Naruto.

Debí imaginarlo – comentó Sasuke satisfecho de haber resuelto ese misterio – pero mientras esté en tu casa yo me haré cargo de la limpieza y de las comidas.

No es necesario Sasuke – dijo Naruto – aunque te cueste creerlo me he vuelto más limpio y ordenado.

Me asignarán misiones hasta la siguiente semana – comentó – además es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme quedar aquí.

Gracias – le dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y Naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos. Sasuke mientras tanto preparaba su futon a un lado de la cama de Naruto. Cuando terminó se sentó en la cama y miró la mesita de noche, en ella había dos fotografías cada una con sus respectivos marcos. En una estaba el famoso equipo 7 de Kakashi sensei con sus cuatro integrantes, en la otra, la que más llamó su atención, solo salían él y Naruto. Sasuke con cara seria y brazos cruzados, Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios haciendo la señal de victoria con su otra mano.

Tomó aquella fotografía en sus manos y sonrió. Eran amigos, no podía negarlo, tenían una extraña amistad que seguía a pesar de los años y a pesar de la circunstancias. Él consideraba que Naruto era su único amigo, su mejor amigo a pesar de que jamás lo haya mencionado a nadie. Y ahora que había regresado quería estar siempre con él…. Ese pensamiento lo perturbó ¿Sólo con él?

Quiero que nos tomemos otra foto tú y yo de esta edad – dijo Naruto que había entrado a la habitación y veía como Sasuke veía su foto.

Cuando quieras – respondió Sasuke dejando la foto en su lugar.

Ahora mismo, antes de que te arrepientas – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente de un cajón de la mesita de noche sacó una cámara fotográfica y se subió a la cama de un brinco colocándose detrás de su amigo, se acercó hasta pegar su pecho con la espalda del otro y pasó un brazo por el pecho de Sasuke mientras que su barbilla la recargó en el hombro del azabache. En la otra mano tenía la cámara que estiró frente a ellos para tomarse la foto.

Sasuke se sintió nervioso por la cercanía de Naruto, ese abrazo era muy íntimo para él. Nunca se había sentido así, ni con Naruto ni con nadie a pesar de que no era la primera vez que su atolondrado amigo lo abrazaba. Sin embargo por inercia pegó su rostro al de Naruto y puso una de sus manos en el brazo que lo rodeaba por el pecho. En ese instante Naruto contó hasta tres y tomó la foto.

Que buena foto – dijo Naruto mirando la pantalla de la cámara – has sonreído.

_Dobe…_ – comentó Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

Es que eso es muy raro Sasuke, cuando te conocí pensé que no sabías como hacerlo – platicó el rubio entre risas

Claro que sé reírme, solo que no me rio por cualquier cosa como tú – aclaró el portador del sharingan.

Yo me rio por cosas graciosas, tú eres un amargado – replicó Naruto.

Maduro no amargado – se defendió el Uchiha – siempre he sido más maduro que tú.

Siempre dices que eres mejor que yo en todo, pero los dos sabemos que no es verdad – retó Uzumaki con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando quieras te lo puedo demostrar – aceptó el reto el ojinegro.

¡Guerra de almohadas! – gritó de pronto Naruto lanzándose encima de Sasuke con una almohada.

Sasuke no esperaba eso y lo tomó desprevenido, Naruto tapó su cara con la almohada sin ejercer tanta presión mientras que su cuerpo aprisionaba el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en la cama. Las carcajadas de Naruto de escuchaban en toda la habitación mientras que Sasuke intentaba liberarse de su rubio amigo.

Toma esto Sasuke, literal en tu cara – decía Naruto sin parar de reírse.

Ya basta Naruto has hecho trampa – se escucha decir al otro por debajo de la almohada.

Fuiste tú el que dijo que era el mejor en todo – dijo Naruto con burla.

Me has tomado desprevenido – el Uchiha se defendió.

Un ninja siempre debe estar alerta – dijo Naruto quitando la almohada de la cara de Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó embelesado con la imagen de un Sasuke debajo de él con el cabello revuelto y ligeramente agitado. Nunca había visto a su amigo así y se sintió raro. Por sus pensamientos pasó la idea de que se veía tan adorable como jamás lo había visto. Sonrió, sin duda estaba sumamente feliz de que su amigo hubiera regresado. Esa distracción por parte del Uzumaki le permitió a Sasuke empujar a Naruto y quedar encima de él con su brazo sobre el cuello sin apretar demasiado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Acabas de decir que un ninja debe de estar siempre alerta – expresó Sasuke sintiéndose victorioso.

No creas que has ganado – reto Naruto revolcándose en la cama e iniciando de esa manera un juego que a ambos le sacaba una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban en la cama jugando a atacarse como unos niños pequeños. Estirones de pelo, golpes leves en los brazos, piernas o espalda sin causarse daño, usaban las almohadas y las cobijas como armas pero sobre todo no dejaban de reír. Estaban completamente relajados y disfrutando el uno del otro después de tantos años de separación.

Ya basta, tienes que dormir Naruto, mañana tienes una misión – dijo de pronto Sasuke que se encontraba acostado boca abajo con una rodilla de Naruto sobre su espalda.

¿Eso significa que te estás rindiendo? – preguntó Naruto cerca de su oído. Sasuke tembló y el rubio se dio cuenta, sin embargo no dijo nada.

No, no me estoy rindiendo – declaró el otro.

Entonces no te soltaré hasta que digas que yo soy el mejor – dijo Naruto sin soltarlo.

No pienso decir semejante mentira, _dobe_– Sasuke no iba a dejar que golpeara su orgullo aunque aquello fuera solo un juego.

Pues así te quedas – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malévola.

Naruto… - expresó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente y se alejó de Sasuke acostándose a un lado de él pero boca arriba. Era un juego, pero le había ganado a su _"enemigo"_ de antaño, una victoria era una victoria. Sasuke se giró para quedar también acostado boca arriba mientras regulaba su respiración, jugar de esa manera con Naruto lo llenaba de nostalgia, recordaba lo bien que se llevaba con su hermano antes de que la tragedia llegara a la familia Uchiha.

Te eche mucho de menos Sasuke – dijo de pronto Naruto que miraba el techo con detenimiento.

Pero ahora tienes muchos amigos, no entiendo porque te empeñaste en que volviera – fue la contestación de Sasuke que sabía que con los años Naruto había hecho amigos tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha.

No solo eres mi amigo, eres mi compañero de clases, mi compañero de equipo, mi compañero de misiones y ahora mi compañero de casa – Naruto hablaba sin quitar la vista del techo – en pocas palabras eres mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke se conmovió ante las palabras de su mejor amigo pero no lo demostró. Él también lo consideraba así, y de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de ser una persona importante en la vida de Naruto. En ese momento, Naruto era la única persona que estaba de su lado y la única persona que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. La primera vez que había visto a Naruto no pasó por su mente que ese niño llorón iba a ser una persona muy importante en su vida.

Yo también te extrañé Naruto – soltó Sasuke también mirando al techo.

¿En serio? – preguntó el otro dirigiéndole la mirada sorprendido por las palabras.

Si – fue su única respuesta soltando un suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al techo, en la habitación en donde antes se habían escuchado sus risas ahora solo se escuchaban sus relajadas respiraciones. Era un silencio sereno, calmado y relajado, para nada estaban incómodos, al contrario. Pasaron los minutos y nadie decía nada, de pronto Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke para decirle que se fueran a descansar sin embargo Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke ¿Ya estás dormido? – preguntó en un susurro sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Sonrió, su amigo estaba agotado no solo físicamente sino mentalmente y él lo dejaría descansar, el futon se iba a quedar solo en el suelo. Se levantó de la cama y recogió las almohadas y cobijas que estaban en el suelo debido al juego que habían hecho minutos atrás, con sumo cuidado levantó la cabeza de Sasuke y le puso una almohada, después lo arropó apagó la luz y se metió a la cama junto con él.

Lo observó durante unos minutos, su rostro había madurado pero seguía siendo adorable. Ahora entendía porque casi todas las mujeres y algunos varones de Konoha estaban encantados con él. Se veía tan encantadoramente tierno dormido. Quien iría que el orgulloso último Uchiha, dueño de una mirada mordaz y de un carácter temible se vería tan delicado al dormir. Sonrió y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la frente, cuando se separó se quedó quieto como una estatua. Estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho, jamás había tenido ese tipo de gesto con ninguno de sus amigos, ni con el mismo azabache, sin duda alguna Sasuke era muy especial para él.

Buenas noches Sasuke – susurró y se recostó para dormir, después de todo al día siguiente tenía una misión que cumplir.

El sol aún no salía y la tranquilidad de la madrugada era interrumpida por el intenso sonido del despertador que lo sacaba de sus sueños. No recordaba haber puesto la alarma para nada específico. De pronto recordó que se había quedado en casa de Naruto, sin embargo la alarma se escuchaba muy cerca de su oído. Con pesar abrió los ojos y se quedó paralizado, despertaba en la cama de Naruto y lo estaba abrazando, lo que creyó que era una almohada en realidad era el pecho de su amigo, se separó rápidamente al notar que Naruto estaba despertando.

Lo siento Sasuke, dejé el despertador de tu lado – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama? – preguntó Sasuke.

Te quedaste dormido aquí y no quise despertarte – le contestó estirándose y poniéndose de pie – no te preocupes, eres tranquilo cuando duermes, tú sigue durmiendo yo me voy a preparar para ir a la misión.

Naruto se metió al baño y casi al instante se escuchó el agua de la regadera. Sasuke suspiró y se tapó con la cobija hasta la cara. ¿Qué hacía abrazando a Naruto? No le dijo nada, ¿Lo había notado, se había dado cuenta del abrazo? ¿Acaso lo había hecho durante toda la noche? Estaba muy nervioso, nunca había dormido con nadie, esa situación era muy extraña. Había dormido muy bien, como hacía mucho no dormía. Lo del abrazo lo estaba torturando, era cierto que tenía la costumbre de dormir mientras abrazaba una almohada, pero Naruto para nada tenía la textura de una almohada, ¿Por qué no se despertó antes? Sencillo, estaba muy cómodo.

Sasuke duerme, aún no son las cinco de la mañana – le dijo Naruto mientras salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello.

No te preocupes, después de que te vayas puedo dormir –

Como quieras, pero procura descansar lo más que puedas antes de iniciar nuevamente con las misiones, hoy al parecer vamos a regresar temprano – comentó Naruto – es una misión sencilla.

No debes de subestimar las misiones – le dijo Sasuke.

No lo hago – dijo Naruto mientras se vestía.

¿Y con quién vas? – preguntó Sasuke.

Con Sai y con Lee – respondió.

Sasuke se sintió molesto al escuchar que Sai iba a ir con Naruto, ese sujeto no le agradaba para nada, sabía que se sentía atraído por su amigo, y el rubio era muy ingenuo, se podía aprovechar de él. Naruto se terminó de arreglar y tomo sus herramientas de trabajo. Aún tenía sueño y la verdad no quería ir, pero sabía que su deber como ninja no podía dejarlo de lado. Caminó hasta la cama para despedirse de Sasuke.

Sasuke ya me voy – dijo el rubio y sin pensarlo se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la frente. Sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Sasuke.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar ahora con otro semblante. Estaba feliz de estar con Sasuke, de tener a alguien al que decir adiós cuando se iba de misiones y de tener a alguien quien lo esperara en casa después del trabajo. El azabache solo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada más, solo vio cómo su amigo salía de la casa mientras él se tocaba la frente.

Después de unas horas, Sasuke volvió a despertar, pasaban de las nueve de la mañana pero en realidad estaba muy cansado, necesitaba pensar en un plan para entrenar y volver a tener condición física. De pronto, recordó que en la madrugada despertó abrazando a Naruto, un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. No sabía si Naruto se había percatado de ello, si no quería hablar del tema, si no le importaba o si simplemente no sintió ese contacto durante la noche, lo cierto es que a él le provocaba una sensación en el estómago, ansiedad, nerviosismo… no sabía cómo definir aquello. Sin embargo, se sentía cómodo con Naruto, mucho más que en el pasado.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que solo miraba al techo pensando qué iba a hacer durante del día, la casa del _dobe_ estaba limpia por lo que no tendría labores domésticas que hacer. Prepararía el desayuno, lavaría su ropa y después se pondría a estudiar los pergaminos que tenía Naruto en su casa, luego prepararía la comida y esperaría al rubio para cenar. Estaba planeando las actividades del día cuando escuchó unos golpes a la puerta. Se levantó y camino directo a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. No sin antes tomar un cuchillo.

Hola Sasuke kun – saludó una pelirrosa.

Sakura – dijo Sasuke. No tenía ganas de platicar con ella por lo pesada que había sido en el pasado, siempre siguiéndolo y molestándolo.

¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó tímida la chica

Adelante – el Uchiha le dio el pase más por cortesía que por ganas de perder su tiempo con ella.

Ayer en la noche me encontré con Naruto en la tienda y él me dijo que te estarías quedando aquí con él – platicó la pelirosa.

En lo que remodelamos mi casa – aclaró el azabache ofreciéndole sentarse en la mesa del comedor - ¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció por educación.

No gracias, no me quedaré mucho tiempo – aclaró para alivio del otro - me da gusto de que hayas decidido regresar – comentó Sakura.

Gracias – fue el comentario de Sasuke que no sabía que decirle a esa chica.

Él realmente está feliz con tu regreso – soltó la chica.

¿Él? – cuestionó Sasuke sin saber de qué hablaba.

Naruto – explicó – él realmente estaba sufriendo mucho por tu ausencia.

¿Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke queriendo saber más.

Desde que te fuiste Naruto cambió mucho – comenzó a platicar la ojiverde – ya no era el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios – hizo una pausa y empezó a jugar con el mantel de la mesa – aunque intentaba ocultarlo, lo invadía una terrible tristeza, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo y no quería estar con nadie.

En estos años él ha hecho muchos amigos – comentó Sasuke.

Pero nadie como tú – replicó Sakura – su mejor amigo. Naruto jamás haría por nadie lo que ha hecho por ti.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke no sabía que decir, lo que le había dicho Sakura de alguna manera lo hacían sentir mal, cuando partió de aquella aldea no tuvo intención de dañar a nadie, mucho menos a Naruto, él solo quería completar su venganza.

Cuida de él Sasuke kun – pidió Sakura – Naruto no merece sufrir más.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo? – preguntó Sasuke.

No vuelvas a dejarlo solo – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – si… - respiró profundamente – si lo haces yo misma iré a buscarte y acabaré contigo – habló con determinación.

¡Sakura! – se sorprendió el Uchiha por la declaración de la chica de cabello rosa.

No quiero verlo sufrir otra vez – respondió la chica – él no lo sabe pero yo lo vi llorar una noche cuando se refugiaba en el bosque, lo seguí y vi como amargamente lloraba susurrando tu nombre, fue muy doloroso verlo así.

No tengo pensado irme – comentó Sasuke al escuchar lo que la rosa le dijo.

Gracias – le dijo Sakura – ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la salida seguida por un Sasuke muy pensativo. Sin duda el haberse enterado del sufrimiento de su amigo rubio había sido algo que no se esperaba. Sakura se despidió y le invitó a que se reunieran otra vez como el legendario equipo siete, Naruto, Kakashi, ella y Sasuke. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y le aceptó la invitación, pidiendo que ella planeara todo y les avisara. Sakura asintió y se fue dejando a Sasuke tranquilo con la situación con aquella chica, de alguna manera la pelirosa le había dado a entender que ella ya no iba a seguirlo para tener una cita o algo más. Ahora solo eran amigos.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Naruto llegó a su casa completamente sudoroso y cansado, pero sumamente feliz de saber que Sasuke estaba en su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta lo vio sentado en el sillón leyendo pergaminos.

Ya estoy en casa Sasuke – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al rubio.

Muy bien – contestó el otro - ¿Ya comiste?

Si – respondió el azabache – date un baño en lo que caliento la comida.

Gracias – le dijo feliz el rubio - necesito mucho una ducha.

Después de quince minutos Naruto regresaba a la cocina, limpio y con muchísima hambre. Su amigo lo esperaba sentado ya con un vaso de lo que parecía ser café.

¿Te gusta el café Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio.

Si – respondió el azabache sin dejar de leer los pergaminos.

¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – volvió a preguntar el dueño de la casa.

Tomate – contestó el otro sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Eso no es un platillo, eso es una verdura – replicó el ojiazul.

Onigiri – dijo Sasuke.

¿Y tu color favorito? – seguía Naruto con las preguntas.

Morado – fue la simple respuesta.

¿Qué música te gusta? –

Rock – Sasuke ya había tomado otro pergamino para leerlo.

¿Tu película favorita? –

El niño de la pijama de rayas – dijo seriamente.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Naruto extrañado por su selección.

De verdad – fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke.

¿Por qué te gusta esa película? –

¿Has visto siquiera la película, _dobe_? – fue ahora Sasuke el que preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Si –

Bueno, me gusta por la amistad de Bruno y Shmuel – dijo Sasuke sin agregar nada más.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, recordaba haber visto la película hacía algún tiempo pero no le había gustado tanto porque al final los niños se mueren y eso le pareció muy triste. Pero ahora, comenzaba a verlo de forma diferente, los niños había desarrollado una hermosa y valiosa amistad, a tal grado de que murieron juntos. Curiosamente eso le parecía familiar.

¿Y cuál es tu pasatiempo? – Naruto siguió preguntándole.

Leer –

¿Qué signo eres? – fue la siguiente pregunta por parte del rubio.

Leo – Sasuke levantó la vista para saber si había hecho aquella pregunta en broma

¿A qué le tienes miedo? –

A los truenos – respondió el azabache retomando su lectura.

¿A los truenos? – repitió el Uzumaki – jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

No es que corra a esconderme debajo de la cama, es un temor que puedo llevar sin problema – explicó el poseedor del sharingan.

¿Quién te cae bien de Konoha? –

Tú –

Eso es obvio Sasuke – dijo Naruto con seguridad – soy tu mejor amigo pero ¿Quién más?

Solo tú –

¿Es en serio? –

Si Naruto, es en serio – tratando de imitar a Naruto – Además, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué me estás interrogando? - No le molestaba compartir algo de él con su amigo, sino que le causaba curiosidad saber por qué le estaba preguntando tantas cosas.

_Teme_… es porque quiero conocerte más, casi no sé nada de tus gustos o de lo que no te gusta – confesó el rubio.

¿Y aun así dices que eres mi mejor amigo? – preguntó Sasuke dejando los pergaminos en la mesa y cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa arrogante.

Niégalo – lo reto el blondo.

"_Touché" _No podía, simplemente no había manera de negar aquello, su extraña y peculiar amistad era única. Quizás se insultaban, quizás se habían distanciado años, quizás no sabían muchas cosas del uno del otro pero eran mejores amigos y eso ni el mismo Sasuke lo podía desmentir.

Está bien Naruto – dijo Sasuke después de suspirar - ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Naruto dejando a un lado del plato de comida vacío.

Voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad con una condición – remarcó el Uchiha.

¿Qué cosa? –

No vas a divulgar esta información con nadie – indicó – si lo haces, yo mismo te mato – sentenció.

No seas exagerado – le dijo Naruto riendo.

Hablo enserio, _usuratonkachi_ – advirtió Sasuke – voy a responder a todo lo que me preguntes, pero ni una palabra de esto debe salir de tu bocota ¿Entendiste?

Si – respondió Naruto seriamente – pero dijiste que lo que sea.

Lo sostengo – dijo el otro.

Naruto levantó el plato de la mesa y caminó hacia la tarja para lavarlo, estaba ansioso de hacerle a Sasuke las preguntas que siempre había querido hacerle. Esta era su oportunidad para saber muchas cosas de su amigo de la infancia. Terminó, se secó las manos y se dirigió al azabache que había vuelto a la lectura de los pergaminos.

Vamos – indicó el rubio

¿A dónde? – preguntó Sasuke

Al salón – dijo Naruto – te sentarás en el sillón y te pondré una luz cegadora para que confieses todo – soltó la carcajada imaginándose a su amigo en aquella situación.

_Usuratonkachi_ – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke.

Al llegar al salón, Naruto le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento en el sillón, y el rubio se sentó en la mesilla de centro que estaba ahí. A Sasuke le parecía divertido que su amigo estuviera tan emocionado por aquel interrogatorio, había decidido contarle más de él por lo que Sakura le había platicado en la mañana, el sufrimiento de Naruto durante su ausencia, así que, abrirse más con aquel rubio era de alguna manera una compensación por el daño causado.

¿Juras decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

Si, Naruto – sopló – juro decir la verdad – continuó el ojinegro.

¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? – preguntó Naruto, había pensado iniciar con cosas sencillas.

Kogane no hikari de Noriaki Sugiyama – respondió.

No la he escuchado, _teme_ – dijo Naruto

Después te la muestro – comentó el azabache.

¿Quién es tu maestro preferido? –

Kakashi – dice seriamente.

Pensé que lo odiabas – dijo Naruto sorprendido por su respuesta.

Me desespera cuando no se toma en serio las cosas – aclaró Sasuke.

Oh, bueno sigamos – dijo - ¿Tuviste novias estando lejos de aquí? – Naruto inconscientemente esperaba que no.

No – fue la respuesta de Sasuke que no esperaba esa pregunta, al menos no tan pronto.

¿Esperas que te crea eso? – le preguntó Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

Juré decir la verdad – se defendió el otro.

Pero ¿Has estado con alguien no? – preguntó Naruto.

¿Hablas de sexo? – cuestionó Sasuke tranquilo – No, no he estado con nadie.

¿Eres virgen? –

Si – contestando con obviedad.

Y ¿Te gusta alguien? –

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, el rubio estaba expectante a la respuesta de su amigo. No imaginaba que el último Uchiha estuviera virgen, no al menos con la cantidad de mujeres y uno que otro hombre que estaba detrás de él desde que era pequeño, era hasta difícil imaginar que no hubiera tenido ni una sola novia.

Si – respondió Sasuke

¿Quién? – preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

No te voy a decir – dijo Sasuke seriamente.

¿Qué dices? ¡No seas tramposo Sasuke Uchiha! Dijiste que ibas a decirme la verdad – gritó Naruto.

Y lo hice – replicó Sasuke.

Entonces dime quién te gusta – insistió el rubio.

Ya te dije que no te voy a decir – repitió el dueño del Susano.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso conozco a esa persona? – inquirió Naruto.

Si –

¿Quién es Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar con mucha curiosidad.

Naruto, te dije que te iba a decir la verdad, pero estoy en mi derecho de querer o no responder lo que me preguntas – comentó seriamente Sasuke – así que cambia de pregunta, que no pienso responder eso.

¡No tienes palabra! – expresó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

¿Es todo? – preguntó Sasuke.

Dime al menos ¿Es de Konoha? – preguntó Naruto. Si su amigo no le iba a decir, trataría por sus propios medios de averiguar quién era la persona que podía llamar la atención del orgulloso Uchiha.

Si –

¿Es de nuestro equipo? – cuestionó Naruto imaginando que su amigo por fin le haría caso Sakura.

No, no es Sakura ni Kakashi – respondió Sasuke omitiendo su nombre.

¿Kakashi? – dijo Naruto confundido

Creo que no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que no sepas quién me gusta, ¿Cierto? – expresó el ojinegro.

No veo por qué no me quieres decir –

¿A ti te sigue gustando Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke

No, ya no me gusta en el sentido romántico, ella es mi amiga – contestó el rubio.

¿Te gusta alguien? -

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, Sasuke se estaba desviando el tema de manera sutil, pero no era tan tonto como el otro pensaba, no iba a dejar de preguntarle sobre todo porque si alguien había sido capaz de llamar la atención del Uchiha tendría que ser alguien sumamente especial.

Pues no he pensado en eso Sasuke – le contestó.

¿Cómo que no has pensado en eso? –

No me he puesto a pensar si ahora me gusta alguien –

_Usuratonkachi_ –

No me digas que tú siempre has pensado en eso – comentó Naruto de manera arrogante.

Al principio no sabía que me gustaba – platicó Sasuke – con el tiempo me di cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por esa persona.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Naruto que no comprendía la situación - ¿Me estás diciendo que ella te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo?

Quizás Naruto pudo haber mejorado mucho sus habilidades como shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, sin embargo, en cuanto a sus relaciones con los demás era demasiado ingenuo. Confiaba indiscriminadamente en las personas y les habría su corazón sin ningún problema. El mismo rubio no se había dado cuenta, pero detrás de él también había un par de chicas y ciertos chicos que querían ganarse su corazón, si su rubio amigo no tenía cuidado podrían romperle el corazón.

Él me gusta desde hace mucho – aclaró Sasuke.

¿Él? ¿Él? ¿Él? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke le había dicho que le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba un chico y desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora con mucha más razón quería saber de quién se trataba, sabía que a Kiba, Shikamaru e incluso Gaara, Sasuke les parecía atractivo, incluso Sai llegó a decir que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero ¿A Sasuke le gustaba uno de ellos? Gaara automáticamente estaba descartado porque él no era de Konoha. ¿Quién era el afortunado de tener el corazón del último Uchiha a sus pies?

Hay algo que quiero que me respondas Naruto – le dijo Sasuke.

¿Qué? – preguntó aún asombrado por la confesión de su amigo.

¿Por qué te empeñaste en ir tras de mí? Y no quiero que me digas "porque somos amigos"… - le advirtió Sasuke.

Pero es verdad, además yo – bajó la mirada con pena – te extrañaba mucho.

¿Por qué me extrañabas si siempre nos estábamos peleando? –

Quería que estuvieras aquí –

Eres un verdadero _dobe_ – suspiró Sasuke levantándose del sillón.

¿Por qué, a dónde vas? – preguntó enojado Naruto.

A sacar la ropa de la lavadora – comentó Sasuke con tranquilidad.

¿No me vas a decir quién te gusta Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar.

No –

¿Por qué, acaso no somos amigos? –

Que lo seamos no significa que deba decirte todo – aclaró el azabache.

Pues tampoco te diré quién me gusta – le dijo el otro tratando de chantajear a su amigo.

Acabas de decir que no has pensado en eso –

Pues en cuánto sepa quién me gusta no te voy a decir –

Me lo dirás – retó el Sasuke que se había volteado a verlo.

Ni te creas tanto _teme_, no te lo diré –

Me lo dirás – repitió el dueño del sharingan.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – cuestionó el otro.

Porque eres un _dobe, _no vas a aguantar tener esa "información" y no decirme nada –

Naruto se agarró de los pelos y gritó desesperado. Sasuke lo sacaba de quicio, quería golpearlo pero era más su curiosidad de saber quién era el afortunado de ganar el corazón de Sasuke, ¿Qué tendría ese chico que llamó la atención de su amigo? ¿Cómo lo había conquistado? ¿Qué había hecho para que inclusive con el paso del tiempo lo siguiera queriendo? ¿Lo habría extrañado en su ausencia? ¿Ese chico sabría de los sentimientos de Sasuke? La cabeza de Naruto era un revoltijo de preguntas y aunque había encendido la televisión en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, de pronto se sintió molesto, pensó que era porque el imbécil de su amigo no le contaba su secreto, pero en realidad estaba enojado con la persona que tenía el corazón de Sasuke, aunque todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, quizás porque a él mismo le había costado muchísimo entablar una amistad con él.

Sasuke estaba sacando la ropa de la secadora para tenderla en el pequeño balcón. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien en darle mucha información a Naruto sobre él y aún más confesarle que alguien le gustaba. Le había costado admitir que Naruto le gustaba más allá de la amistad, lo había aceptado después de que Sakura le contara sobre la tristeza del rubio, escuchar aquello le había partido el corazón y había removido sentimientos que quedaron claros cuando se preguntó por qué le dolía tanto el dolor de Naruto. Simple: amaba a Naruto, ¿Para qué seguía negándolo?

Desde niños habían estado juntos, a pesar de las pelas, de las rivalidades, de las competencias y de los celos por ser el mejor ninja, pero estaban juntos. Naruto le había dedicado su vida a él, lo buscó, lo rescató pero sobre todo confío en él. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado asesinarlo? Muchas, y aunque a veces el rubio se merecía esos sentimientos, el amor que le tenía podía más que toda su ira y al final nunca pudo darle el golpe final. Orochimaru le preguntó muchas veces por qué se detenía cuando del portador del zorro de las nueve colas de trataba, Sasuke siempre callaba. Siempre lo tuvo claro, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Toma – le dijo Sasuke dándole un plato con un sándwich, después de que Sasuke terminara de lavar la ropa había a la cocina a preparar una muy ligera cena.

Gracias – contestó Naruto - ¿Qué no vas a comer aquí? – preguntó cuando vio que Sasuke se fue de nuevo a la cocina

Voy por la limonada –

Después de un momento Sasuke regresó al salón y se sentó a un lado de Naruto para ver la televisión mientras comían su sándwich. El sándwich del portador del sharingan se veía más relleno debido a la cantidad extra de tomate que le había puesto.

¿Cómo es posible que hasta un sándwich te quede delicioso? – soltó Naruto.

Gracias – fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Admitía que se sentía alagado.

¿Te gusta Orochimaru? – preguntó Naruto de pronto.

Sasuke casi escupe su comida por la pregunta de Naruto. Pasó con lentitud la comida que aún tenía en la boca y tomó un sorbo de su limonada.

¿De dónde sacas semejante idiotez, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke indignado.

Te fuiste con él muchos años – contestó volteando su rostro al lado contrario de donde estaba Sasuke.

Fue por el poder que me ofrecía no porque me gustara – aclaró el otro – ¿Eres consciente de lo que me acabas de preguntar? es lo más irracional que he te escuchado decir, y eso que tienes un buen historial de burradas.

¿Kabuto? –

¿Kabuto qué? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

¿Te gusta Kabuto? –

No Naruto, no me gusta Kabuto – resopló. Había cometido un error al decirle a Naruto que alguien le gustaba, éste no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta saber de quién se trataba.

¿Es alguien de tu clan? –

Todo mi clan ha muerto, _dobe_ –

Es verdad – dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios.

¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en eso? –

Quiero saber quién ha logrado conquistar al gran Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto tomó su otro sándwich y empezaba a comerlo.

Lo dices como si fuera algo importante – dijo Sasuke

Tú eres importante para mí – comentó Naruto

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró cuando escuchó de eso. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero si era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cuando ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sabía que más decir por lo que se quedó callado. Terminaron su cena en silencio y viendo la televisión, un programa que hablaba de cosas paranormales.

¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio mientras veía como un exorcista hacía un ritual para desaparecer a los espíritus de una casa embrujada.

Los fantasmas no existen – respondió el azabache sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

¿No estás viendo eso? – señaló la televisión.

Todo es actuado, Naruto –

¿Neji es quién te gusta? – preguntó el rubio cambiando abruptamente de tema.

No – respondió Sasuke.

¿Lee? –

Ni loco – dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

Chouji – nombro a otro.

Tampoco Naruto ¿Ya acabaste de cenar? – preguntó Sasuke un poco fastidiado.

Si ¿Por qué? –

Para lavar los platos -

Yo los lavo Sasuke – se levantó del sillón - ¿Acaso es Kiba? – preguntó pasando por un lado de su amigo.

Ya deja eso Naruto – suspiró Sasuke resignado – entiende que no te voy a decir.

¿Por qué eres tan _teme_? – se quejó Naruto – ni que fuera a ir corriendo a decirle lo que sientes por él.

Sasuke sonrió, sin duda alguna le esperaban días intensos con un Naruto curioso tratando de investigar quién le gustaba. Tenía que pensar como sobrellevar aquello, pensaba en decirle que solo era una broma, que lo había dicho para molestarlo pero seguramente no le creería. La otra opción es decirle que en realidad no era de Konoha sino del exterior pero que perdió contacto con él, pero seguramente el dueño de Kurama seguiría con su interrogatorio de saber cómo se llamaba, a qué aldea pertenecía, cómo se habían conocido y un montón de cosas absurdas, ya lo escuchaba organizando una expedición para buscarlo por todo el mundo. La última opción, de una larga lista de ideas que podía maquinar en su mente era, decirle la verdad, decir que desde niños se había sentido atraído por él y que ahora tenía claro que lo que sus sentimientos que sentía por él iban más allá de una amistad.

Naruto lavó los pocos platos que estaba sucios, y aunque quizás para su estilo de vida los hubiera dejado para el día después, ahora que vivía con Sasuke tenía que ser más ordenado y más limpio pues conocía lo especial que resultaba el dueño del Susano con eso del orden y la limpieza. Mientras hacía esa labor doméstica no dejaba de pensar en la persona que le gustaba a su amigo, ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca se le había declarado a esa persona? ¿Miedo o vergüenza? Descartaba lo primero porque estaba seguro que nadie en su sano juicio despreciaría al legendario sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, _"Ni yo le diría que no"_… pensó, con la clara idea que de su amigo jamás lo vería de ese modo, a comparación del Uchiha era poca cosa, y no hablaba de poder, hablaba de estatus social, de prestigio, de presencia, incluso de su propio atractivo. Naruto consideraba que no era nada al lado de Sasuke en ese aspecto, mientras que su amigo siempre era asediado por mujeres y hombres que se volvían locos por él, a él solo lo seguía Hinata Hyuga quien realmente no le llamaba para nada la atención, al menos en el plan romántico.

Un momento ¿Ni yo le diría que no a Sasuke? ¿En realidad eso pensé? Se quedó quieto por el pensamiento que había tenido. Giró su vista y vio a su amigo sentado en el sillón con semblante aburrido cambiando los canales de televisión tratando de encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado, después volvió su vista a los platos que lavaba. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sasuke era realmente muy atractivo no solo por su físico sino que tenía la pinta de "chico malo" que siempre llama la atención de todos y aunque en algunos momentos realmente era un hijo de puta, él conocía a Sasuke mejor que nadie y podía testificar que era noble, leal, cariñoso, atento y tierno. Además era muy dedicado, estudioso, inteligente y metódico. Sin contar que se veía adorable dormido.

Menudo idiota que era, pensó Naruto, sin duda alguna le gustaba Sasuke. Si no, ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida por él? ¿Por qué se había dedicado a fortalecerse para rescatarlo? ¿Por qué siempre quería estar con él? Siempre hablando de Sasuke esto, Sasuke el otro, Sasuke aquí, Sasuke allá… ¡Arg! Era muy complejo. ¿Por qué hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo atraía su amigo?

¿Naruto? – habló Sasuke que ya estaba a un lado de él.

¿Qué? – gritó asustado – no me asustes de esa manera, _teme. _

¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Lavando los platos – contestó y vio que el otro llevó su vista a la tarja.

Pues ya no veo platos sucios – comentó Sasuke.

Ya acabé entonces – sonrió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Quizás el rubio no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba más de diez minutos parado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Su mirada estaba perdida en la tarja pero ya no había nada ahí. El azabache quiso preguntar que qué era lo que le pasaba, sin embargo en ese momento escucharon que tocaban a la puerta.

¿Quién será a esta hora? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Iré a ver – dijo Sasuke – estate alerta.

Ya lo sé – espetó medio molesto.

Sasuke abrió tranquilamente la puerta sin apartar su mano de una kunai que había tomado de entre sus cosas. Como ninjas siempre debían estar alertas. No obstante, se relajó cuando supo de quién se trataba.

Hola – dijo Kakashi Hatake levantando su mano a modo de saludo.

Kakashi – susurró Sasuke. El susodicho se sorprendió que el Uchiha hubiera abierto la puerta, no sabía que lo encontraría en casa de Naruto.

¡Kakashi sensei! – gritó Naruto - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a invitarme a comer ramen? Si es así, te digo que Sasuke ya hizo de cenar y…

Tranquilo Naruto – interrumpió el hombre mayor – solo vengo a dar un mensaje de parte de la Hokage – aclaró – que bueno que estás aquí Sasuke, fui a tu casa y no te encontré.

Ahora está viviendo conmigo – explicó el rubio.

¡Qué maravillosas noticias! – comentó Kakashi con singular alegría.

¿Qué querías conmigo Kakashi? – preguntó de pronto el azabache.

La Hokage quiere verlos a dos mañana a primera hora – comentó.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Naruto.

No lo sé – respondió Kakashi levantando los hombros.

Ahí estaremos – dijo el Uchiha y se adentró a la casa sin despedirse de su maestro.

Tan platicador como siempre – dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo mientras reía - ¿Tú estás feliz, verdad Naruto?

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó dudoso el rubio.

De que Sasuke haya regresado y esté aquí contigo –

Pues si – sonrió nervioso, la manera en la que lo había dicho Kakashi le pareció extraña.

Cuídalo Naruto –

¿Eh? –

Cuida de Sasuke – pidió – él te aprecia mucho.

¿Él me aprecia? – preguntó de pronto sorprendido por las palabras de su maestro.

Son amigos ¿No? – le comentó su mentor.

Claro – nuevamente Naruto sonreía rascándose la cabeza, un tic que tenía de pequeño.

Kakashi se fue sabiendo que algo pasaría entre esos dos, era un evidente para muchos que entre ellos habían sentimientos muy fuertes, y era algo que no se podía evitar. Bien decía el dicho que cuando te toca el amor, te toca y cuando no, ni aunque te pongas. Se preguntaba quién sería el primero en dar el primer paso, apostaba que Naruto porque era más extrovertido aunque Sasuke sabía dar sorpresas. Naruto cerró la puerta y vio que Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación con el futón, lo siguió. Probablemente se dormiría ya, por la cita que tenían con Tsunade.

Nee, Sasuke –

¿Qué pasa? –

¿Ya te vas a dormir? – preguntó.

Si, ¿No oíste que mañana tenemos que ir con la Hokage? – respondió.

Tienes razón, ni hablar hay que dormir –

Sasuke terminó de preparar el futón y se dirigió al baño para ponerse su pijama, lavarse los dientes y la cara. Naruto por su parte, se metió a la cama y empezó a programar la alarma. Minutos después el azabache salió del baño y se metió directo al futón.

¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó Naruto

Si – respondió el otro.

¿Shikamaru es el chico que te gusta? –

¿Sigues con eso? – respondió Sasuke con una pregunta, sin embargo eso confundió a Naruto

¡O sea que si es Shikamaru! – se sentó en la cama cuando su amigo no lo negó.

¿De dónde sacas eso, _dobe_? –

No lo has negado, con todos lo has negado menos con él – recriminó el rubio. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a Sasuke alguien tan perezoso?

No Naruto, no me gusta Shikamaru ¿Crees que me gustaría alguien tan holgazán? -

Al menos dame una pista – pidió el Uzumaki.

No – fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

¿Y hasta cuando lo tendrás en secreto? –

No lo sé –

¡Sasuke! Dime –

No –

¿Es de nuestra edad? –

No insistas Naruto y ya duérmete –

Seguramente estás enamorado de mí y por eso no me quieres decir – dijo Naruto con aires de superioridad – porque en la aldea no hay nadie más genial que yo, ni siquiera tú eres tan genial ¿Verdad?

Con eso el rubio intentaba provocarlo, sabía que la paciencia de Sasuke tenía un límite y si la agotaba cabía la posibilidad de que el otro soltara toda la sopa. Sin embargo el portador del sharingan permaneció callado.

¿Sasuke? – le habló Naruto desde la cama - ¿Sasuke?

Se bajó de la cama y miró el rostro de su amigo, se encontraba relajado y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Acaso ya estaba dormido? Le tocó la mejilla y el otro abrió los ojos con el sharingan activado.

¿Qué rayos te pasa Naruto? – gritó el Uchiha.

¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti, por qué activas tu sharingan? – asustado retrocedió.

Sentí tu mano en mi cara ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Pero estás conmigo ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a hacer? – le recriminó.

Naruto… - susurró ya más tranquilo – viví muchos años con Orochimaru y tenía que estar siempre alerta.

Lo siento – se disculpó el otro – no quería molestarte, _teme_.

Ya duérmete – le dijo el otro acomodándose en el futón.

¿Seguro que estás cómodo ahí? – insistió Naruto – los dos cabemos en la cama no tengo problema en compartir.

No te preocupes – le dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

Buenas noches, _teme_ –

Buenas noches, _dobe_ –

Naruto apagó la luz y se metió a la cama, se acostó de lado mirando hacia el futon donde su amigo se encontraba descansando. No dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que había sido para él el vivir con la serpiente aquella que le había prometido poder y se lo había llevado de su lado solo para hacerse más fuerte a costa de su propia felicidad. Estaba seguro de que no dormía para prevenir que aquel sujeto le hiciera algo. En ese momento se lamentó no haber sido más fuerte en aquel entonces, se hubieran evitado muchas sucesos tristes, se hubieran evitado estar separados muchos años… pero el hubiera no existe, y tendría que disfrutar que ahora el azabache estaba con él durmiendo a un lado de su cama.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, pero siempre había sido muy astuto de poder ocultarlo. Había fingido dormir cuando escuchó decir a Naruto que _"seguro estás enamorado de mí…"_ y para no contestar simuló dormir. A veces ese _dobe_ era listo y perspicaz y sintiéndose un verdadero mezquino iba a abusar de la inocencia de su amigo, había logrado cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al menos por esa noche.

Después de unas horas, el primero en despertar fue Sasuke, se estiró cuando estuvo de pie y fijó su vista en Naruto que seguía durmiendo. Estaba completamente tapado y echo bolita, probablemente tenía frío pues los días cada vez eran mucho más helados. Se dirigió al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha y empezar a prepararse para la reunión con Tsunade. Ciertamente le causaba curiosidad saber para qué los había llamado, técnicamente le habían indicado que el inicio de sus misiones sería la siguiente semana.

Se tardó veinte minutos en ducharse y cambiarse, cuando salió el baño Naruto seguía dormido, tenía que despertarlo sino se les haría tarde, caminó directamente a la cama y empezó a moverlo poco a poco.

Naruto ya es hora de que te levantes – le dijo con voz calmada para no asustarlo.

No quiero, tengo frío – respondió somnoliento.

Me iré sin ti si no estás a tiempo para la reunión con Tsunade – le advirtió.

Sasuke… es que tengo frío –

No es excusa, levántate ya – le dijo quitándole las cobijas de su cuerpo.

¡_Teme_! – gritó Naruto al sentirse desprotegido – esta me la pagas Uchiha – se levantó de golpe para atacar a su amigo.

Debido a que todavía estaba más dormido que despierto sus movimientos eran torpes y burdos, por lo que con las cobijas sus pies se enredaron provocando que estuviera a punto de caer de la cama, sin embargo Sasuke estaba alerta de todo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que el rubio chocara con el piso.

_Dobe_ – le digo mientras lo abrazaba

Gracias Sasuke – respondió Naruto mientras se acomodaba para salir de la cama – supongo que no tengo opción.

Por supuesto que no tienes opción – afirmó el otro – ve a darte un baño voy a preparar algo para desayunar.

Esa es una buena motivación para despertarse – comentó Naruto caminando hacia el baño.

Siempre pensando en comida –

Tengo otras cosas en mente como por ejemplo saber quién te gusta – le dijo

¿Vas a empezar desde temprano con eso? – preguntó Sasuke resoplando con fastidio.

¡Vamos Sasuke! te prometo que no diré nada –

Ya te dije que no, entiende –

Anda Sasu-chan – insitió con tono meloso.

¿Sasu-chan? – reclamó – no me digas de esa forma.

Te diré Sasu-chan hasta que me digas quién te gusta – cantó Naruto.

No voy a caer en tus chantajes Naruto – salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

¡Prepara algo rico Sasu-chan! – le gritó el otro sabiendo el disgusto que su amigo sentía de que lo llamaran así.

Con el paso de los años y la convivencia con el exótico Orochimaru habían hecho que el dueño del sharingan se forjara el don de la paciencia, sin embargo cierto rubio con marcas en las mejillas empezaba a llenar el vaso de la paciencia que podía tener el último Uchiha. Detestaba que acortaran su nombre y encima le pusieran el _"chan"_ después, ni cuando era un niño había permitido que eso pasara como que para ahora con dieciocho años lo llamaran de esa forma, Naruto lo iba a lamentar si continuaba con eso.

A las seis cuarenta de la mañana salían de la casa de Naruto, gracias al azabache iban a buena hora pues las oficinas de la Hokage no quedaban lejos de la casa. Por la hora, eran pocas las personas que caminaban por las calles, y solo algunos negocios empezaban abrir desde temprano. Ambos llevaban su uniforme ninja de invierno y aun así el pobre rubio de iba muriendo de frío.

¿Cómo le haces para no sentir tanto frío si tenemos el mismo uniforme? – preguntó Naruto agitando sus manos para generar calor.

Llevo ropa térmica debajo – contestó.

Que ingenioso – dijo Naruto – tendré que ir a comprar ropa térmica entonces.

También uso una técnica secreta del clan Uchiha – confesó.

¿Técnica secreta? –

Jutsu _"fuego interno"_\- declaró Sasuke.

¿De qué se trata ese jutsu? – preguntó Naruto que nunca había escuchado esa técnica.

En lugar de expulsar fuego por la boca lo distribuyo internamente en mí – explicó el ojinegro.

¡Qué buena técnica! ¿Me enseñas a hacerlo? – preguntó Naruto emocionado.

Es una técnica exclusiva de los Uchiha – contestó Sasuke – pero puedes pedirle al Kyubi que te ayude a crear una técnica con su chakra o con su pelaje ¿no crees?

Kurama – dijo Naruto.

¿Kurama? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

El Kyubi se llama Kurama – aclaró el rubio – y tienes razón tendré que hablar con él para inventar una nueva técnica para no pasar frío en el invierno, sus colas son muy suaves y calientitas ¿Por qué no había pensado en algo así?

De pronto ya habían llegado a la oficina del Hokage, en esas oficinas las personas que trabajaban ahí eran muy puntuales por lo que al llegar inmediatamente los hicieron pasar con Tsunade.

¡Qué puntuales! – comentó Tsunade – de Sasuke no me sorprende, pero de ti Naruto… -

Es culpa de este _teme_ – dijo Naruto.

¿Fue a buscarte a tu casa para que llegaras a tiempo? ¡Qué vergüenza de ninja! – comentó la mujer entre risas.

Sasuke está viviendo conmigo – le aclaró el rubio.

Me quedo en su casa en lo que remodelo la mía – explicó el Uchiha.

Qué bueno que lo mencionas Sasuke – dijo la Hokage – he hablado con el consejo y la siguiente semana se te hará entrega de todos los bienes de pertenecientes del clan Uchiha, solo estamos terminando con el papeleo.

Gracias – fue su escueta respuesta a la información de que iba a recibir una herencia.

Ahora, qué bueno que hayan decidido vivir juntos creo que eso podrá ayudarlos más en las misiones –

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto. Antes de que Sasuke aclarara que no habían decidido vivir juntos, solo era temporal.

Los mandé llamar a los dos porque a partir de ahora ustedes dos serán un equipo fijo – les dijo Tsunade – esta decisión la tomamos el consejo y yo – aclaró – ellos querían que tú – refiriéndose a Sasuke – estuvieras vigilado siempre para asegurarse de que no fueras nuevamente a traicionar a la aldea y yo propuse a Naruto como tu vigilante.

¿O sea que seré jefe de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No te emociones Naruto – paró en seco al Uzumaki – solo te vas a encargar de que Sasuke no ponga en riesgo la seguridad de la aldea y piense en traicionarnos nuevamente.

¡Sasuke no es un traidor! – dijo molesto.

No voy a discutir eso contigo – regañó la mujer - ¿Alguna duda, Sasuke?

Ninguna Hokage sama – respondió seriamente.

Empezaran a trabajar en las misiones a partir de la próxima semana, estos días los tienes libres Naruto, por favor vayan poniéndose de acuerdo en cómo van a trabajar –

¿Es todo? – preguntó Sasuke.

Si, pueden irse – indicó.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto seguía molesto por cómo trataban a Sasuke, y aunque a éste también le dolía sabía que se lo tenía merecido por el comportamiento que había tenido en el pasado, no esperaba que los aldeanos y mucho menos las cabezas de la aldea lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos. A decir verdad las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Esa mujer es una amargada por eso mi maestro nunca le hizo caso – comentó Naruto.

Esa mujer es la Hokage de la aldea, deberías respetarla – indicó el azabache.

No debió llamarte traidor – dijo Naruto sin ocultar su enojo.

Lo soy – fue el comentario de su amigo.

No lo eres, no dejes que los demás te hagan creer eso – lo miró a los ojos mientras daba pequeños golpes en el pecho del otro con uno de sus dedos.

Me fui de la aldea sin permiso ni consentimiento de mis superiores – expresó el ojinegro – eso es suficiente para considerarme un traidor y desertor – dijo sin mencionar los demás crímenes que había cometido.

A Naruto le hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien se atrevía a hablar mal de su amigo, él se había enfrentado a todo aquel que dijera algo malo de Sasuke, no iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie dijera que Sasuke Uchiha era un traidor. Cerró los puños y en un impulso abrazó a su amigo fuertemente escondiendo el rostro de Sasuke en su cuello.

Eras solo un niño con un terrible pasado al que nadie ayudó – le dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz – tú no eres un traidor.

Sasuke estaba conmovido por las palabras de su amigo, nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido, supo que Naruto lo entendía perfectamente bien, pues ambos eran unos chicos con un trágico pasado a los cuales el pueblo había dejado a su suerte. Correspondió el abrazo hundiéndose más en pecho de Naruto dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Se sentía agradecido ante las reconfortantes palabras que le dedicaba el dueño de Kurama. Desde la tragedia de su clan, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, con tanto entendimiento y solidaridad.

Naruto acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke con delicadeza, nunca había visto llorar a su amigo pero comprendía mejor que nadie el dolor que sentía, ese dolor de sentirse rechazado por todos y no poder contar con nadie. Él había sufrido tanto que le mataba que Sasuke sufriera, solo quería sanar su dolor.

Siempre voy a estar contigo, Sasu-chan – le decía con ternura mientras seguía abrazándolo y acariciando tu cabello.

No me digas así, _dobe _– le respondió entre sollozos y sin soltar su abrazo.

Vamos a casa – dejó de abrazar a su amigo pero tomo su rostro entre sus manos – puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Gracias Naruto – respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de llorar, Sasuke siempre se sentía cansado. Su hermano solía decirle que si después de llorar se sentía así era porque había liberado un gran peso de su alma, se sentía un poco más ligero, sabía que de ahora en adelante podía confiar mucho más en su amigo rubio, sabía que Naruto jamás lo iba a traicionar, jamás lo iba a dejar y que siempre lo iba a ayudar en todo.

Llegaron a la casa e inmediatamente cambiaron su uniforme por ropa mucho más cómoda, Naruto se puso varias chaquetas debido al frío que tenía, además de calcetines y una bufanda. Sasuke solo una pantalonera una sudadera y calcetines pues había encendido la pequeña chimenea. No tenían pensado que hacer el resto del día, por lo que Naruto sugirió meterse en la cama, taparse completamente y decidir qué harían ese y el resto de los días que tenían libres.

Nee, Sasuke ya dime quién te gusta – le dijo Naruto dentro de las cobijas mientras que tenía las manos levantadas formando una pequeña casa de campaña sobre ellos.

No insistas – contestó el otro que también levantaba su brazos.

Sasuke te prometo que no le diré a nadie – suplicaba Naruto.

Ya te dije que no te diré – Sasuke cerró los ojos.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me digas quién te gusta Sasuke? –

Nada – contestó.

¿Algún día le dirás a la persona que te gusta? –

Quizás – suspiró Sasuke.

¿Qué te impediría que no le dijeras nada? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

El rechazo obviamente – le respondió Sasuke en tono de elemental.

Sasuke, pero yo creo que nadie te rechazaría – refutó Naruto.

Toda la aldea me odia, _dobe_ – rio Sasuke con tristeza.

Yo no te odio – aclaró el rubio.

Eres el único – dijo Sasuke.

Si me dices quizás te pueda ayudar a declararle tu amor - se ofreció Naruto.

No gracias, eres muy _dobe _que lo puedes arruinar – dijo entre risas.

Te prometo que no ¿Quién te gusta? –

Sasuke respiró profundo. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con ese tema. Había sido una mala idea haberle dicho a Naruto, era tan necio como él mismo y estaba seguro que no se lo iba a quitar de encima hasta que haber descubierto su secreto. ¿Cómo decirle que era él la persona que le gustaba? Nunca se imaginó como sería el momento en el que declarara su amor a Naruto, bueno en realidad, nunca había pensado en decirle sus sentimientos al rubio, en su mente él iba a vivir eternamente enamorado de Naruto sin decirle nada.

¿Para qué quieres saber? – cuestionó Sasuke bajando sus brazos para que la cobija cubriera su cara.

Porque quiero saber quién fue capaz de ganarse tu corazón – contestó Naruto.

¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

Eres el chico más cotizado de toda la aldea, es obvio que tenga curiosidad ¿Quién ha dominado a Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó el rubio soltando la cobija y girándose a su amigo -¿Y bien? –

Eres un necio Naruto… pero eres tú – declaró sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de eso pudiera traer – tú me has "dominado" siempre.

Silencio. Un silencio prolongado, después de la declaración que había hecho Sasuke pasaron más de veinte minutos en donde incluso ninguno se movía. Permanecieron quietos y en silencio. Naruto no esperaba esa confesión por parte de su amigo, es decir, sabía que podía bromear pero por el tono de su voz y el tiempo que llevaba en silencio sabía que aquello no era broma. Su amigo, su mejor amigo había puesto sus ojos en él, en el menos atractivo, en el más pobre, el bromista, el huérfano. ¿Cómo es que había llamado la atención de aquel muchacho que era todo lo contrario a él? ¿Qué había visto Sasuke en él para haberse enamorado? Estaba tan emocionado que no sabía que decir.

Sasuke no había querido hablar hasta que el rubio lo hiciera. Estaba consciente de que quizás su amistad no sería la misma, pero estaba seguro de que Naruto a pesar de todo, estaría a su lado. Fuera cual fuera la decisión de Naruto, él también iba a estar siempre con él como los mejores amigos que eran.

¿Hablas en serio Sasuke? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto sacando su rostro de dentro de la cobijas. Por el movimiento el rostro de Sasuke también quedó descubierto, sin embargo, éste estaba con los ojos cerrados y su brazo tapando sus ojos.

¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? – respondió con una pregunta.

No, pero… - Naruto hizo una pausa.

¿Pero qué? – insistió el azabache.

Me cuesta creer que te hayas fijado en mí – respondió con timidez – digo, no tengo nada especial, ni soy guapo, ni tengo familia, ni dinero…

¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó Sasuke abriendo los ojos pero mirando al techo – es todo lo que has hecho por mí lo que ha hecho que esté enamorado de ti – confesó Sasuke – y claro que eres guapo Naruto, tienes los ojos más increíblemente bellos que he visto en mi vida.

¡Sasuke! – las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo.

No pido que correspondas mis sentimientos – aclaró el portador del sharingan – quiero que a pesar de todo nuestra amistad siga.

Yo… -

Voy a preparar algo de comer – dijo Sasuke para evitar presionar a Naruto con eso.

No Sasuke espera, es que… bueno… tú también me gustas – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke lo miró con ternura, no quería que su amigo se sintiera presionado por sus sentimientos. Con un suave movimiento revolvió sus cabellos.

No lo digas solo por compromiso, aun si no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, seguiré siendo tu amigo y te prometo que no me volveré a ir nunca de Konoha – dijo Sasuke con ternura.

No lo digo por compromiso Sasuke – objetó Naruto - ¿Todo lo que he hecho por ti no ha sido suficiente prueba de que eres muy importante para mí y que te quiero mucho?

Ayer me dijiste que no sabías quién te gustaba, que no habías pensado en eso – comentó Sasuke pues quería que Naruto estuviera bien consciente de sus propios sentimientos.

No me había dado cuenta de que si te busqué, si me volví fuerte y si me preocupo tanto por tu bienestar es porque te quiero como algo más que un amigo, Sasuke – afirmó el rubio – y mírate, si antes eras encantador ahora te has convertido en un joven realmente muy atractivo – declaró con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

El Uchiha giró su vista para encararlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y saltaron chispas. El azul y el negro se fundían en un solo sentimiento. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Naruto y este tembló.

¿Crees que soy atractivo? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sabes que lo eres, _teme_ – Naruto hizo un puchero.

Nunca me he considerado así – dijo el ojinegro.

¡Por favor Sasuke! desde niño las chicas y algunos chicos te perseguían – comentó el Uzumaki sin creer que su amigo dijera que no era guapo.

Solo me importaba que tú no dejaras de perseguirme – dijo sonriendo.

Hasta que conseguí traerte de vuelta a mi lado – Naruto pegó su cuerpo más al cuerpo del azabache.

Te amo Naruto – le dijo Sasuke abrazándolo.

También yo Sasuke – respondió mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del moreno.

¿De verdad? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke aun con dudas del amor que sentía su amigo por él.

La respuesta de Naruto fue un beso, tímido y casto pero cargado de sentimientos. Para Sasuke fue dulce y tierno, ese era su tercer beso que a diferencia de los otros dos no era a causa de un _"accidente"._ El azabache se giró un poco y colocó su brazo derecho en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto sin despegar su boca de los suaves labios del rubio. Con una ligera mordida pidió permiso para explorar su boca e iniciar un vaivén suave y pausado con sus lenguas.

El dueño de Kurama aceptó la intrusión y abrió la boca para dejar que el otro jugara con su lengua, colocó su brazo sobre la cintura de Sasuke para poder abrazarlo también. Aquel beso era algo nuevo para Naruto pues nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma, de hecho los únicos besos que había dado en su vida habían sido los dos anteriores con Sasuke. Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al sentir la mano de su amigo acariciar su espalda y debido a esa sensibilidad su cuerpo buscaba mayor contacto con el otro.

Sasuke movió sus piernas para entrelazarlas con las de Naruto. Ese beso era el mejor beso que había dado en su vida, cargado de sentimiento y de sensaciones que hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera completamente extasiado, jamás imagino que rozar los labios de su rubio amigo con los suyos propios iba a resultar en la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Quiero estar siempre contigo Naruto – dijo Sasuke completamente agitado cuando se apartó de los labios de Naruto para poder tomar aire.

Vamos a estar siempre juntos, _teme_ – afirmó el rubio.

¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó Sasuke con ternura.

¿Casarnos? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido – Ni siquiera me has pedido que salga contigo ni que sea tu novio.

Tampoco es que nos vayamos a casar mañana mismo, _dobe_ – explicó el otro – quiero casarme contigo en un futuro.

Con nadie más querría pasar el resto de mi vida Sasuke – contestó Naruto abrazando a su Uchiha, porque él había logrado conquistar el corazón del chico más popular de Konoha.

Un ligero golpe en la cabeza con un rollo de papel lo sacó de su ensoñación. Al abrir los ojos vio que el responsable era nada más y nada menos que su esposo, el Hokage de las sombras: Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Durmiendo en horas de trabajo Hokage sama? – preguntó divertido el último Uchiha.

No, solo recordaba cuando me declaraste tu amor – le sonrió Naruto.

Solo por tu necedad de saber quién me gustaba – declaró Sasuke cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el escritorio.

Nee, Sasuke – susurró Naruto bajando el rostro - ¿Aún me amas?

Por supuesto que aún te amo – Sasuke lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – nunca he dejado de amarte Naruto.

Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, siento que cada día te amo más – sonrió el rubio.

No quiero que nunca dudes del amor que siento por ti, _usuratonkachi_ –

Sasuke… -

Te amo Uzumaki Naruto séptimo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas – declaró el azabache para depositar un dulce beso en los labios.

Te amo Uchiha Sasuke primer Hokage de las sombras de la aldea escondida entre las hojas – afirmó el otro.

Sonrieron los dos. El destino de ambos había estado unido desde la niñez y después de muchos años, contra los pronósticos y contra las circunstancias seguían estando más unidos que nunca y eso se debía al fuerte sentimiento de amor que sentían el uno por el otro, un amor incondicional, un amor cálido, un amor dulce, un amor tierno, un amor indestructible, que seguramente en otra vida sería igual porque el sol y la luna serían amantes por toda la eternidad.

FIN.


End file.
